


curtains

by kidcomrade



Series: 3/5 sentence fanfics [3]
Category: No More Heroes (Video Games)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidcomrade/pseuds/kidcomrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I will let you in on a secret: assassins must die when they lose."</p>
            </blockquote>





	curtains

Death is dark, and death is cold, he thinks, the sharp pain bursting from the crown of his skull: the first blades have nicked bone.

He remembers his first magic trick; he remembers the face of the stubborn boy he once was, insisting he’d make it, insisting on a stupid Vegas show and a stupid career; he remembers that disintegrating into a million pieces and he remembers his first kill and the taste of blood; and finally, he remembers nothing at all.

He screams.


End file.
